Kahran Ramsus
Kahran Ramsus (also known as 0808191 Ramses, Kahr, or Ramsus) is an antagonist in Xenogears. ''Xenogears'' He first appears when his Gebler aerial battleship docks at Bledavik. Shakhan compliments Ramsus' victory over Kislev units. Ramsus ignores him and berates Vanderkam. Ramsus, Miang Hawwa, and Shakhan then go to Fatima Castle. Ramsus asks Shakhan about the Fatima Jasper. Shakhan replies that the kidnapped Margie has not revealed its location. Ramsus takes Miang with him to question Margie. Ramsus politely asks her about the Fatima Jasper, but Margie does not give him any useful information. As the Bledavik Tournament begins, Ramsus and Miang encounter Shakhan again. Ramsus says that he does not have time "for such gay revelry," calls it "boring,"and leaves without Miang, who decides to watch the tournament. As Bart attempts to rescue Margie, he is intercepted by Ramsus and Miang. The four fight until Fei appears. Fei's name and technique vaguely remind Ramsus of someone from his past. Fei, Bart, and Margie run into an elevator and escape. Ramsus intends to pursue them in his Gear, but changes his plans after receiving a message from Hyuga Ricdeau. That night, Ramsus dreams about a red-haired man who destroys his army. He is terrified when he awakens, but he tells Miang that it was nothing, and leaves the room. Soon afterward, Ramsus ambushes the Yggdrasil. Knowing that his "old friend" from Solaris is aboard, Ramsus ceases fire and orders their surrender. When they refuse to surrender, Ramsus reluctantly resumes the attack. At this point, however, a powerful red Gear appears. Ramsus identifies it as the 'Demon of Elru' and immediately goes to his Gear, Wyvern, in order to challenge it. The red Gear easily demolishes Ramsus' Gear, causing Miang to rescue Ramsus and retreat. Later, Grahf appears and informs Ramsus that Fei is on the Goliath airship. Ramsus ignores his obligation to excavate the Anima Relics and angrily orders an attack. Aside, Miang says to Grahf, "He's the very meaning of Kahr's existence." After Bart accidentally shoots down the Goliath, Fei is saved by the Thames. Miang informs Ramsus, and he changes course. When they arrive, Ramsus and Miang encounter Fei underwater. Ramsus calls Fei his "archrival" and asks, "What happened to your other Gear!?" Ramsus severely injures Fei and nearly drowns him, but Elly attacks Ramsus' Gear with Aerods, forcing Ramsus and Miang to retreat. After Fei recovers and goes to Babel Tower, Ramsus and Miang attack in their Gears again. After Ramsus is wounded, Shevat appears and attacks Ramsus' ship, forcing another retreat. Ramsus reports to the Ezekiel, where the Gazel Ministry degrades him. They point out his various failures and call him "trash." Despite his wounds, Ramsus is determined to prove his worth to the Ministry and defeat Fei. When Elly is taken to Krelian's laboratory, Ramsus shows up and demands to know where Fei is. After ranting about Fei, Ramsus takes a mental stabilizer and leaves without getting an answer from Elly. Ramsus then encounters Citan. Disappointed, Ramsus says that Citan betrayed him. When Citan says that he chose to side with Fei, Ramsus becomes enraged, and says that anyone who sides with Fei is his enemy. When Ramsus again fails to defeat Fei, Krelian aligns Ramsus' Gear with an Anima Relic and sends him after Fei. While Ramsus is in his Gear, Krelian contacts him and tells him that he wants Elly. Ramsus finds Fei and demands Elly. After realizing that his new Gear is more powerful then Fei's, however, Ramsus ignores his orders to get Elly, even when Fei and Elly surrender. Instead, Ramsus continues to assault Fei. Fei's Gear crashes in the forest, and Ramsus leaves satisfied. When Fei leaves the woods, he encounters Ramsus again. Since Melchior and Isaac Balthasar upgraded Fei's Gear to be able to use System Id, Fei wins the battle. Ramsus then launches an assault on Nisan in order to find Fei again. Ramsus finds Elly instead, and threatens to kill her in an attempt to draw out Fei. Elly, however, manages to freeze Ramsus. She then asks why he is so fixated on Fei. Ramsus tells his story: I was created to have the powers equivalent to those of Emperor Cain. You could say I was to be the ideal form which all people strive to become... However... once he Fei was born... I was... rejected... I was given life in a pile of trash... Born in the dark, cold abyss of worthlessness... But I was able to crawl out of there! I was able to survive on my own strength! In order to get back at all those who have forsaken me! Despite all of that, I was able to get this far! I was able to provide myself with the warmth that I required to continue living! But, he had to come back and intervene in my life one more time! He tried to take away from me again! As long as he exists... I don't belong anywhere... Ramsus then laments his ineffectiveness in front of The Gazel Ministry, Krelian, and Miang. Krelian and Miang convince him that he needs to kill Cain in order to obtain all of the divided power. Ramsus proceeds to decapitate Cain. Ramsus is unaware that he was being manipulated by Krelian. Ramsus, a clone of Cain, was the only one who could assassinate Cain. In Merkava, Ramsus challenges Fei once again. This time, he explains his past to Fei. He says that he was created in Krelian's lab in order to be a superior being and artificial contact. Karen Wong, however, informed Krelian that her son, Fei, would be a true contact. Karen was possessed by Miang when this occurs. Thus, Krelian considered Ramsus worthless, and trashed him. In the ensuing battle, Fei defeats Ramsus again. Fei's party encounters Krelian and Miang at Deus, but Ramsus catches up to them. Miang tells Ramsus that his only purpose was to kill Cain. He angrily slashes Miang and Krelian with his sword, seemingly killing both of them. Krelian, however, quickly regenerates via his nanomachines, and Miang takes over Elly's body. Finally, Fei's party brings Ramsus back to the Yggdrasil. Citan and the Elements convince him that his life has meaning. His role in the story then ends. It is uncertain what his fate is afterwards. Ramsus, Kahran Ramsus, Kahran Ramsus, Kanran